1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack. More specifically, aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack that allows easy application of injection molding to the formation of a battery case with improved bonding strength of the case components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery pack, which is used in portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and camcorders, is fabricated in a bundle structure of multiple battery cells because of the limited capacity of a single battery cell. Such a battery pack is composed of a first case, a second case coupled to the first case, a plurality of battery cells housed in a space defined by the first and second cases, and a protective circuit board installed at one side of the battery cell and controlling charge/discharge of the battery. The battery pack is installed in electronic devices to supply a power source for the electronic devices.
In connection with such a conventional battery pack, the first case and the second case are connected by an additional adhesive or the like, so the battery pack may be easily susceptible to structural deformation or separation of the two case members by an external force. Accordingly, there is a need for development of a novel battery pack structure providing a direct physical connection between the first case and the second case of the battery pack. However, such a novel structure for the first and second cases should also be fabricated in a shape that can be installed in the electronic equipment and can be easily fabricated via injection molding.